Pokémon Showdown
by MarcoSketcher
Summary: Conozcan como una apuesta y una batalla terminan en el inicio de una amistad entre dos entrenadores muy diferentes el uno del otro. Uno es un joven de gran corazón y la otra es una chica de gran carisma.


**Hola**

 **Ya sé que ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que subí una historia, pero he estado ocupado y distraído pero regrese con esta nueva historia que espero que les guste.**

 **Advertencia: Esta historia está basada en hechos reales y pertenece a dos usuarios de Fanfiction.**

 **Post Data: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

Pokémon Showdown!: Cata vs Marco

El gran campo de Pokémon Showdown. Es un lugar donde las personas pueden entablan batallas, utilizando criaturas llamadas Pokémon. Los Pokémon poseen poderes y habilidades impresionantes, poseen distintos tipos que los diferencian los unos de los otros, como los Pokémon de Tipo Fuego, Agua, Planta o Eléctricos; Algunos Pokémon son muy comunes, otros son muy raros. Pero aparte de la batallas las personas también pueden hablar y compartir estrategias.

Ahora nos dirigimos a un estadio, donde se desarrolla una batalla entre un joven de veinte años cabello castaño oscuro cenizo medio rulado, vestido de con una camisa blanca manga corta, pantalones jeans azules y botines negros con blanco y estaba luchando con una de sus Pokémon que es una Gyarados roja contra otro chico rubio y su Banette.

¡Gyarados, usa Danza Dragón! –Ordeno el castaño y su Pokémon se movió con en forma serpenteante con un aura roja, fortaleciendo ataque y velocidad.

¡Garra Sombra, Banette! –Ordeno el rubio y su Pokémon avanzo para atacar a su oponente con una mano envuelta en energía oscura con forma de garra.

¡Triturar! –Ordenó el castaño y Gyarados siendo más veloz y con sus dientes brillando muerde dos veces a Banette dejando lo completamente debilitado.

¡Banette no puede continuar, Gyarados gana y la victoria es para Marco! –Dijo el presentador del estadio y todo el público enloquece.

Excelente trabajo, Gyarados. Regresa. –Felicito Marco a su Pokémon mientras la regresaba a su Pokébola y luego camino hasta estar enfrente de su oponente. –Fue divertido luchar contigo, espero que podamos volver a luchar en otra ocasión. –Felicito extendiendo su mano.

Si pero la próxima vez te venceré. –Dijo el rubio estrechando la mano para luego irse.

El joven castaño salió del estadio con rumbo a buscar algo de comer en una gran pantalla de los estadios se ve a un chico con un Alomonbola venciendo a otro chico y su Electrode. El joven camino está un puesto de comida y pidió un sándwich de queso hasta que escucho a alguien que estaba de mal ánimo.

¡Por qué no puedo ganarle a nadie! –Sollozaba una chica de cabello castaño largo en una cola de caballo, usaba una blusa celeste y una chaqueta blanca cuyas mangas llegaba hasta por debajo de los codos, un short de mezclilla y zapatos blancos un poco sucios. La chica estaba sentada un una banca encorvada y con la mirada hacia el suelo.

Marco se acerco a la chica y se sentó a su lado derecho, aparentando no haberla visto hasta que decidió a hablarle.

Hola. –Dijo el chico tratando de llamar su atención.

¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto la chica sin mucho entusiasmo y sin dejar de ver el suelo.

Pues... solo quería preguntarte ¿Por qué estas tan decaída? –Pregunto.

Porque desde que llegue a este campo y comencé a luchar contra otros entrenadores no he logrado ganarle a muchos de ellos. –Dijo aun mirando el suelo.

Pues debe ser difícil para una chica de unos... ¿Doce? ¿Once? –Decía el joven tratando de adivinar su edad.

¡TENGO DIECISEIS! –Le grito la chica molesta. – ¿¡Acaso eres un pervertido!? ¿¡O que!? –Pregunto mirando al chico muy serio.

¿¡Que!? ¡No soy un pervertido! –Dijo Marco en su defensa.

Sí, claro. Es lo que cualquier chico de dieciocho dice antes de salirse con la suya. –Dijo la morena con sarcasmo, cruzando los brazos y mirando al otro lado.

Tengo Veinte. –Dijo algo irritado.

Aun peor... –Respondió mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Solo quería saber cómo estabas! ¡No que me tacharas de depravado! –Reclamo molesto y poniéndose en frete de ella.

Si lo que tu digas, mal pensado. –Dijo la chica desviando la mirada.

¡Tú eres la mal pensada! – Dijo Marco molesto.

¿¡Quieres pelear!? –Contesto levantándose de la banca.

¡Si es lo que quieres! ¡Entonces te reto a una batalla Pokémon! – Dijo mostrando una de sus Pokébolas.

¡Acepto! ¡Pero será una batalla privada! –Contesto con una de sus Pokébolas en la mano.

¿Tan asustada estas de perder otra vez que no quieres que nadie más lo vea? ¿Eh? –Insinuó el castaño con una sonrisa.

Oh... no me tientes, si no quieres ser humillado por una chica. –Dijo la chica de forma severa.

¡No te tengo miedo! –Respondió muy serio.

¿¡A no!? –Cuestiono muy seria.

¡Claro que no! ¡Y para demostrártelo! ¡Haremos una apuesta! –Dijo muy serio.

Te escucho. –Dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El que pierda le invita la cena al otro. ¿Te parece bien? –Propuso el joven.

Me parece bien, pero seré yo quien elija el tipo de batalla. ¿De acuerdo? –Agrego la morena.

De acuerdo. Por cierto, me llamo Marco. –Se presenta extendiendo su mano derecha.

Yo soy Cata. –Se presento estrechado la mano de su contrincante.

Los dos entrenadores se fueron a una arena cerrada donde su batalla no sería por ninguna otra persona los viera.

¿Cómo será la modalidad de la batalla? ¿Individual? ¿Doble? ¿Triple? ¿O Rotatorio? –Pregunto Marco en el lado derecho del campo.

Será una Batalla Doble. –Dijo Cata con una sonrisa de confianza desde el lado izquierdo. –Podremos cambiar a nuestros Pokémon si lo queremos y la batalla se termina cuando los Pokémon de algún lado ya no pueden continuar. Claro que podemos hacer una batalla de modalidad individual si es que es demasiado para ti.

¡De ningún modo! ¡Si quieres una batalla Doble, tendrás una batalla Doble! –Dijo muy serio. – ¡Me dará mucho gusto borrarte esa boba sonrisa de tú rostro y ganar la apuesta!

¡Eso ya lo veremos chico rudo! –Saco dos Pokébolas. – ¡Vallan Ray y Mía! – Lanza las Pokébolas y salen un Luxray de una y una Lopunny de la otra. –Ellos son mi Luxray, Ray, y mi Lopunny, Mía.

¡Sí es así como vamos a empezar pues muy bien! –Tomo dos Pokébolas. -¡Vamos Togekiss y Furret! –Lazan las Pokébolas y de una salen una Togekiss y de la otra una Furret. –Ellas son Togekiss y Furret. Que su apariencia no te engañe, porque son fuertes.

Son muy bonitas. –Dijo Cata sonriendo al verlas. –Pero no creas que se los voy a dejar fácil solo porque son bonitas. Mis Pokémon no solo son fuertes, también pueden tener uno que otro As bajo la manga.

Basta de charla y empecemos con la batalla. –Dijo el joven listo.

Muy bien. ¡Mía empecemos con esto usando Noqueada en Togekiss! –Ordeno y la Pokémon Conejo con una mano cargada de energía oscura la levanta en una palma y golpea con ella a la Pokémon Gratitud, causándolo muy poco daño. – ¡Cielos olvide que Togekiss es parte Tipo Hada!

Si es todo lo que vas a hacer, entonces es mi turno de atacar. ¡Furret, Excavar en Ray! ¡Togekiss, Vuelo en Mía! –Ordeno y La Pokémon Alargada cavo para estar bajo tierra mientras la Pokémon Gratitud voló muy alto.

¡Aun no termino! ¡Ray, Súper Imán ya! –Ordeno y el Pokémon Ojos Brillante es rodeado por un brillo amarillo que lo eleva sobre el campo de batalla. –Así los Movimientos Tipo Tierra no tendrán ningún efecto en Ray. ¡Mía usa Juego Sucio en Furret! ¡Ray, Cola de Hierro en Togekiss! –Pero el ataque de la Lopunny fallo así como el Excavar de Furret pero el Vuelo de Togekiss dio de lleno en Mía, causándole algo de año pero un brillo rodea el cuerpo de la Tipo Normal y se revela que en realidad es un Zoroark mientras el Tipo Eléctrico golpeo con su cola resplandeciente a la Tipo Hada y Volador causado gran daño.

Debí saberlo. Una Lopunny normal no es capaz de aprender eso movimientos de Tipo Oscuridad a no ser que sea un Zoroark como ese. –Dijo Marco muy serio.

Para tú información, ese Zoroark tiene nombre y se llama Jacko. –Dijo Cata con una sonrisa pircara. –Y por la expresión de tú rostro diría que no te esperabas algo como esto. –Río un poco.

¡Ya veremos quién ríe al último! –Contesto molesto. – ¡Togekiss Aura Esfera en Jacko! ¡Furret usa Corte en Ray!

¡Eso no! Ray usa una vez más Cola de Hierro con Togekiss! ¡Jacko, Aturdimiento Nocturno en Furret! –Ordeno.

El Zoroark se cubre en un aura magenta y libera una explosión de energía que golpea y causa mucho daño a Furret, quien con una de sus patas golpea al Luxray causando algo de daño mientras Togekiss lanza una esfera de energía azul al Tipo Oscuridad dejándolo completamente fuera de combate y el Tipo Electrico golpea otra vez con su cola resplandeciente a la Pokémon Gratitud, derrotándola por completo.

Jacko, regresa. –Dijo Cata devolviéndolo a su Pokébola. –Hiciste un buen trabajo.

Togekiss, regresa. –Dijo Marco haciendo lo mismo con su Pokémon. –Luchaste muy bien, ahora descansa.

No creas que solo por derrotar a unos de mis Pokémon significa que me vas a ganar. –Dijo la chica sacando otra Pokébola. –Esto es solo es el comienzo.

Ya lo sé, y no pienso bajar la guardia ante nada ni nadie. –Respondió el joven tomando su tercera Pokébola.

¡Ve! ¡Sal ya, Sugar! –Dijo Cata lanzando su tercera Pokébola, de la cual sale una Whisicott. –Esta bonita es Sugar y me encanta porqué es bonita.

Sí como sea. ¡Al ataque, Mamoswine! –Dijo Marco mientras lanza su tercera Pokébola y de esta sale dicho Pokémon. –Este este es mi Mamoswine, es todo un macho pecho peludo.

Como quieras. ¡Vamos! ¡Sugar, Gigadrenado en Furret! –Ordenó, y la Tipo Planta y Hada adsorbió la energía restante de la Tipo Normal dejándola fuera de combate.

Regresa Furret. –Dijo devolviéndola a su Pokébola. –Diste tú mejor esfuerzo y no dejare que tú derrota sea en vano ¡Mamoswine muéstrale tú Ataque a Sugar! –Ordenó y el Pokémon Mamut golpe con colmillos y embestidas a la Whisicott causándole gran daño.

¡Esto no se quedara así! ¡Ray usa Cola Hierro, otra vez! –Ordeno la chica y el Luxray ataco nuevamente con su cola resplandeciente al Tipo Hielo y Tierra, causándole mucho daño pero todavía de píe. – ¡Uy! Resistió.

Eso está bien para mí, por qué aquí está mi siguiente Pokémon. –Comento mostrando su cuarta Pokébola. – ¡Adelante, Ampharos! –Lanzo la Pokébola de cual sale la susodicha. –Ella es Ampharos y puede ser amable pero es muy fuerte.

Quiero ver eso. ¡Sugar usa Fuerza en Ampharos! ¡Ray acaba con Mamoswine con Cola de Hierro! –Ordeno la entrenadora.

¡No nos quedaremos atrás! ¡Mamoswine continuara con su Ataque sobre Sugar mientras Ampharos usa Fuerza en Ray! – Ordenó el entrenador.

La Whisicott crea una esfera rosa que lanza contra la Pokémon Luz, causándole poco daño pero bajando un poco su Ataque Especial. El Pokémon Mamut vuelva a atacar a la Tipo Planta y Hada como antes, dejándola debilitada por completo. El Luxray ataca otra vez con el mismo movimiento al Tipo Hielo y Tierra, venciéndolo por completo. La Pokémon Luz ataco con su fuerza al Tipo Eléctrico rival, causándole algo de daño.

Vuelve Sugar. –Dijo regresándola a su Pokébola. –Estoy orgullosa de ti, cosita linda.

Regresa Mamoswine. –Dijo devolviéndolo a su Pokébola. –Lo hiciste muy bien amigo.

Hum Hum Hum. –Rio Cata con una sonrisa de confianza y superioridad.

¿¡Qué te parece tan gracioso!? – Pregunto Marco algo molesto.

Lo que me parece tan gracioso es que solo te quedan tres Pokémon mientras que yo tengo dos. –Declaro sonriendo muy confiada. – Está claro que yo voy a ganar.

Eso lo veremos. –Dijo mostrando su quinta Pokébola. –Este Pokémon será el que cambie las cosas. ¡Typholsion ruge! –Lanzo la Pokébola y salió dicho Pokémon con un fuerte rugido. –Este es mi Typhlosion y me ha acompañado desde que inicie mi viaje.

Qué lindo pero yo prefiero la sonrisa de este Pokémon. –Comento sacando su cuarta Pokébola. – ¡Muéstrales tú sonrisa Max! –Lanzo la Pokébola y de ella salió un Gengar. –Este es Max y tiene la sonrisa de un ganador.

Eso está por verte. ¡Typhlosion usa Erupción! –Ordenó y el Pokémon Volcán lanza un desde los orificios sobre sus hombros una gran cantidad de rocas envueltas en fuego que fueron hacia el cielo para luego caer y golpear a sus dos oponentes, derrotando a Ray y dejando a Max con muy poco energía.

¡Ay no! ¡Ray vuelve! –Dijo asustada y regresándolo a su Pokébola. –Luchaste como todo un campeón te mereces un descaso. No puedo perder a dos Pokémon de una sola vez. ¡Max usa Hipnosis en Ampharos! –Ordenó el Pokémon Sombra lanzo una onda psíquica contra la Pokémon Luz y provoco que se durmiera.

¡Ampharos despierta y usa Impactrueno sobre Max! –Ordenó pero su Pokémon no respondió. –Ay como odio ese movimiento.

Qué pena que no pueda despertar a tú Pokémon, por que ahora voy a llamar a una mis más queridas Pokémon. –Dijo Cata sacando su quinta Pokébola. -¡Vamos Zafira! –Lanza su Pokébola de esta sale una Salamence que con su habilidad de Intimidación baja un poco el ataque de sus oponentes. –Ella es Zafira y es de mis Pokémon más fuertes.

Me gustaría ver eso. No quería hacer esto pero no tengo otra opción. –Decía Marco mostrando su Mega-Aro. – ¡Ampharos Mega Evoluciona! –Toca la Piedra Llave, de la cual salen rayos de energía al igual que Mega Piedra, transforma a Ampharos en Mega Ampharos, aunque todavía sigue bajo los efectos de Hipnosis.

Buen intento pero que tú Pokémon Mega evolucionará no significa que sea haya despertado. –Informo con una leve risita burlona.

¡Agh...! ¡Qué descuidado soy! –Dijo viendo su error. –Bueno no importa por suerte Typhlosion sigue despierto y lo voy a aprovechar. ¡Typhlosion, ataca a Max con Lanzallamas! –Ordenó el Tipo Fuego desencadeno una potente ráfaga de llamas contra el Gengar que lo venció por completo.

¡Max regresa! –Dijo devolviéndolo a su Pokébola. –Lo hiciste bien amigo, descansa. Los efectos de Hipnosis no duraran mucho mejor aumento la fuerza y velocidad de Zafira. ¡Zafira usa Danza Dragón! –Ordenó la Pokémon Dragón se rodea con un aura roja con la que su ataque y velocidad suben.

Bueno ya hiciste tú movimiento, ahora saca a tú último Pokémon que debe ser esa Lopunny llamada Mía. –Dijo Marco algo recio.

Me quitaste las palabras de la boca. –Dijo Cata sacando su última Pokébola. – ¡Sal ya mi querida Mía! –Lanzo su Pokébola de la cual sale la verdadera Lopunny. –Y para hacer las cosas más interesantes. –Saca su Mega-Pulsera. – ¡Mía Mega Evoluciona! –Toca la Piedra Llave y comienzan a salir rayos de energía como de la Mega Piedra, esto hace que la Lopunny se convierta en Mega Lopunny.

Impresionante pero vas a necesitar más que eso para ganar. –Comento serio.

Eso es lo que voy a hacer. ¡Mía, Sorpresa en Typhlosion! ¡Zafira, Garra Dragón en Mega Ampharos! – Ordenó y la Pokémon Conejo se puso enfrente del Pokémon Volcán y aplaudió con una onda que le causo al de daño mientras la Pokémon Dragón golpeo a la Pokémon Luz con su garra llena de energía dejándola fuera de combate.

¡Ampharos regresa! –Dijo Marco devolviéndola a su Pokébola. –Lo siento Ampharos, por mis descuidos fuiste derrotada pero no caeré sin dar mi último esfuerzo. –Saco su última Pokébola. -¡Al ataque Gyarados! –Lanza la Pokébola y sale la Pokémon de color rojo con la misma habilidad que la Salamence. –Esta es mi Gyarados y no se deja intimidar ante nadie.

Yo que tanto quería un Gyarados Shiny. –Murmuro Cata algo envidiosa. –Bueno no importa, es hora de terminar con esto. ¡Mía, Golpe Drenado en Typhlosion! ¡Zafira usa Garra Dragón en Gyarados!

¡Typhlosion, Rodada contra Mía! ¡Gyarados, Cascada en Zafira! –Ordenó el entrenador.

La Mega Lopunny golpea al Tipo Fuego con su puño de energía verde que le causa mucho daño mientras la Salamence vuelve a usar su garra de con energía para golpear a la Pokémon Atrocidad. El Pokémon Volcán rueda y golpea a la Tipo normal aunque no le causa mucho daño mientras la Tipo Agua y Volador crea una columna de agua con la que golpe a la Pokémon Dragón causándole algo de daño.

¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Usen sus mismos ataques sobre los mismos oponentes! –Ordenó y sus Pokémon vuelven a ataque con sus movimientos previos y con ellos vencen a sus contrincantes.

¡Typhlosion! ¡Gyarados! ¡No! –Dijo Marco desesperado.

¡Sí! ¡Gane! ¡Gane! ¡Gane! –Celebro Cata muy feliz. – ¡Y todos gracias a mis maravillosos Pokémon!

Typhlosion y Gyarados regresen. –Dijo devolviéndolos a su Pokébolas. –Les agradezco a todos por sus esfuerzos, habremos perdido por mi culpa pero les aseguro que la próxima ganaremos. –Le hablo a su Pokémon dentro de su Pokébolas.

Bueno gane la batalla y la apuesta, pero debo admitir que fue divertido luchar contra ti, Marco. –Dijo la chica acercándose con una sonrisa.

Lo sé. Yo también me divertí mucho pese a haber perdido. –Dijo el joven sonriendo y extendiendo la mano. –Espero que podamos luchar en otra ocasión.

Lo mismo digo. –Estrecho su mano. –Pero ahora quiero que me invites un sándwich, por qué muero de hambre.

Ok. –Dice mientras la acerca para darle un abrazo.

¡Oye! ¿¡Que te pasa!? No me gustan los abrazos. –Dijo Cata alejándolo con un leve empujón.

¡Ay! Lo siento, no lo sabía. –Dijo Marco con las manos adelante.

La chica ríe un poco y le da una palmada en la espalda.

Ya vámonos a comer algo. –Dijo sonriendo.

Sí claro. –Concordó el joven con una leve sonrisa mientras salían de la arena.

¿Sabes? Este puede ser el comienzo de una linda amistad. –Comento Cata sonriendo.

De eso no hay duda alguna. –Afirmo Marco con una sonrisa.

Fin.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la historia y dejen sus comentarios en los reviews aquí para que yo los pueda ver.**

 **Les agradezco por su atención y espero pronto subir nuevos capítulos de mis historias.**

 **Lo quiero mucho. Adiós.**


End file.
